rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 1
The first season of Anxiety's Drag Race '''was announced Friday, January 11th, 2019. With 10 contestants selected to compete for the title of "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the first season won a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, became the face of the 2019 Versace Summer Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Royal Davui Island Resort in Fiji, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. The season 1 queen crowned "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar" was Lovely Peaches, while The Predator' won the title of Miss Congeniality. In April 2019, 'Flute, '''Gia Martini and The Predator returned to compete on the first season of All Stars. Flute placed 10th and The Predator 'placed as a Runner-Up alongside 'Season 2 'contestant 'Bronzation. Gia '''went on to win the season. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Drag on a Dime"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kim Kardashian *'Main Challenge:' Drag on a Dime: Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. *'Mini-Challenge:' Vogue the house down to iconic 'gay' songs. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Gia Martini ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 Ice Cream gift card *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Chanel O'Hara '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A luxury Hawaiian getaway to the Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat and a $10,000 gift card from Gucci. * '''Bottom Two:' Rachael Tension & The Boomer * Lip-Sync Song: "S&M" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Rachael Tension ''' '''Episode 2: ''"Day Time Drag Show"'' *'Guest Judges:' Ariana Grande & MizKizzie *'Main Challenge:' In 3 teams of 3, come up with a funny improv scene for a day time TV Show. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose for a photo shoot naked *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Cosmo Aqua, Lovely Peaches '&''' The Predator ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''Lovely Peaches '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom wig wardrobe from "Drag by Chariel" and $1,000 cash * '''Bottom Two:' Flute '& 'Indigo Cox * Lip-Sync Song: "thank u, next" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Indigo Cox ''' '''Episode 3: ''"Draggity Workout"'' *'Guest Judges:' Beyonce & Hillary Clinton *'Main Challenge:' In 2 teams, produce a fitness video *'Mini-Challenge:' Decorate cakes to make them glamorous. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: The Boomer '&''' The Predator ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''The Predator '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''An expensive shopping spree on Rodeo Drive and a custom gown from Marco Marco. *'Bottom Two:' 'Chanel O'Hara & 'The Boomer ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Single Ladies" by Beyonce * Eliminated: The Boomer ''' '''Episode 4: ''"The Popstar Musical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Sophie & Lady Gaga *'Main Challenge:' Peform in a live dance musical inpsired by the world's biggest popstars. *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel O'Hara ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' ' '$2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Gia Martini '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$2000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex and $2000 Gift Card from Klein Epstein & Parker. *'Bottom Two:' Brittany Bangers '''& The Predator ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Brittany Bangers ''' '''Episode 5: ''"Celebrity Makeover"'' *'Guest Judges:' Rihanna & David Beckham *'Main Challenge:' Makeover famous celebrities to resemble your drag family. *'Mini-Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Flute ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' ' '''A sickening supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''Gia Martini '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A 7 night stay at any resort in Las Vegas of their choice and $5000 cash. *'Bottom Two:' 'Cosmo Aqua & '''The Predator * Lip-Sync Song: "Toxic" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Cosmo Aqua ''' '''Episode 6: ''"The Identity Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Lana Del Rey & David Beckham *'Main Challenge:' Create 3 looks based on your past, present and future drag aesthetic for the Identity Ball. *'Mini-Challenge:' Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel O'Hara ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie. *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Flute '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. *'Bottom Two:' 'Chanel O'Hara &''' The Predator ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: The Predator ''' '''Episode 7: ''"The Martix Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Miley Cyrus & Ronin *'Main Challenge:' Create 3 space themed looks for the Matrix Ball. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pants down, bottoms up *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Lovely Peaches ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie. *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Lovely Peaches '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags and wallets from Lux De Ville valued at $7,000 *'Bottom Two:' 'Chanel O'Hara &''' Flute ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: “Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Flute ''' '''Episode 8: ''"Jealous Of My Top 3"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Jealous Of My Boogie". * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: "Jealous Of My Boogie" by RuPaul * Top 3: Chanel O'Hara , Gia Martini '''& Lovely Peaches ' '''Episode 9: ''"The Grand Finale"' * '''Winner of Anxiety's Drag Race:' Lovely Peaches * Runners-Up: Gia Martini' '&''' 'Chanel O'Hara * '''Miss Congeniality: The Predator ' Category:Seasons Category:Anxiety's Drag Race Category:Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 1